This Little Fairytale of Ours
by StephtriestoWrite
Summary: AU - Introducing Princess Sakura and her arranged soon to be Husband, Prince Sasuke. Not that they've met yet. Which makes Sakura a bit nervous, so she'll focus on trying to help the villagers but then she'll find herself in a bit of trouble. Will she make it back in time for her wedding! (Rated T because the ratings confuse me! Better to be safe, I imagine)
1. Chapter 1

"Ooh!" Sakura skipped towards her find. Tucking her dress under her knees, she began to carefully pick the herb. This would help the villagers in the town. She had spotted an elderly lady with a terrible cough. She offered to whip up a remedy for it. After she had taught the recipe to her. They sat down to have tea.

That's when she discovered they had been without a healer for a year. She wanted to help, so off she went. Into the forest, she needed to gather a few extra herbs for them. It would help for them to know what to look for and what each does. Placing the herbs in her satchel. She climbed to her feet. Straightening out her dress.

Stretching she took a moment to enjoy her surroundings. She loved being out here with nature. Which was why she was happy to help. The village was not her home and she was only staying here for a little while. She traveled here with her parents.

Really they were delivering her. She was to be collected by her future husband. Being out here was also a distraction. After pleading to her parents to let her stay, failed. Trying to lessen the anger she felt. Searching for plants, calmed her.

Thick grey clouds rolled in. Quickly blocking the sun's light. Mumbling under her breath, she cursed her own luck. She'd been out here for hours now. The kicker, no cloak. She wore a pale green dress, with sleeves. But the material was light, it would not keep her warm. She had to hurry home, preferably before it rained. She rather skip the cold.

"Eek!" It finally clicked. She had been out all day. She was going to be in trouble with her Father. Major trouble. Serious trouble. Grabbing a hand full of her dress, noticing the dirt on it. A dry laugh escaped her, that is what her Mother, will be most mad at. She broke out into a run. Stopping as soon as she started. Was the village in that direction? Nothing stood out, she'd have to climb a tree. Picking one with lots of branches, she began her easy but slow climb. Getting as high as she dared, she was just about able to spot the village through the other trees. Remembering the direction, she made her descent. She reached the ground as it started to rain. Happy she knew the direction she needed to go in, she hurried off.

Her pace was slow. She had forgotten to eat. Well, to avoid the guards she had to leave early. She had grabbed an apple on the way out. She enjoyed her freedom and this maybe the last time she would have it. She did not know what type of person she was marrying. She could not believe she had stayed out for so long. The sun's brightness must have misled her. Pushing herself she sped up.

But it didn't last for long. Tired, cold and breathing heavily she lent against a tree. Light was fading fast. She'd have to stop. Moving in the dark would be dangerous. She'd probably end up tripping over a tree root and injuring herself. Her Father would be furious. For she wasn't just a healer but also a Princess. She had disobeyed her Father, the King. As his only child, she was an important bargaining chip.

Spotting an overhanging rock, she moved to shelter beneath it, huddling under it. Bringing her legs up to her chest, she rested her head upon her knees. "I'm sorry, Father." Damp and cold but exhausted, her eyelids fluttered shut as darkness claimed her.

She was awoken forcefully. A pair of hands clasped her shoulders, shaking her awake. Coming awake with a start. Eyes wide, but still blurry from sleep. She struggled to focus on the persons face. She flinched back as she took in the stranger. His cold assessing eyes stared her over.  
>"Who are you?" she croaked whilst trying to break his grasp, unsuccessfully. His grip increasing. She cringed. He smelt awful, his breath hitting her face as he spoke.<br>"That's no concern of yours. The real question is who you are?" he replied whilst hauling her to her feet. Hearing sniggers from behind him. She dared a look over his shoulder. Her heart fell. She might have been able to escape one man but he was not alone. She could see three others with him, all on horses. All grim in appearance, not at all like her father's guardsmen. Their clothes were ragged. But having horses were costly. So she supposed they could be mercenaries.

Her thoughts interrupted as she was roughly shaken again. "I said what's your name lass, I ain't fond of repeatin' myself"

What should I do? She mentally shouted at herself. Could she pretend to be someone of no consequence? A maid who had gotten lost, they might just let her go! Or they could do worse… Her gown may give her away, even though the dirt and rain had ruined them, they still could show her rank. But she had a sinking feeling that they knew who she was. Their creepy laughter was still ringing in her ears. Maybe they were just after her father's gold and they'd return her safely for a reward. Drawing in courage, she spoke  
>"I am Princess Sakura, return me to my Father and he'll reward you handsomely." She was amazed at how well her voice carried. She stared at her captor directly. He was silent for a few moments. She didn't let herself waver. Until he sneered at her. Not good. The need to run, hit her hard. As if she could just feel the waves of evil roll off of him. "I think not" he replied as he released her shoulders.<p>

Her legs wobbled, threatening to give up on her. Her muscles weak from lack of food or maybe she was beginning to fall ill due to the cold night. But she knew she had to get away. Even if it meant pushing herself hard. As the man who had held her turned, moving away from her. She darted to the left. His speed was surprising, he had her wrist in his hand before she had even gained a step. Yanking her forcefully, she fell into his chest. His arms tightened around her. She struggled. Kicking wildly. But his iron hold on her did not falter.  
>"I wouldn't do that if I was you" he whispered in her ear. She couldn't help the shiver of disgust roll through her. "See him over there" he pointed to one of his men, who had a long scar that ran across his forehead to his cheek. "He likes it when ladies run" he added creepily, as if she wasn't scared enough. The man in question, smiled at her darkly, flashing her his black and yellow teeth.<br>With a tilt of his head, another man moved forward and began to bind her wrists. She didn't want to be tied. Her efforts began again with a renewed vigor. Her fear was now in control. As a crack filled the air, her head was flung sideways. They'd slapped her. Her cheek began throbbing. She was stunned, no one had ever hit her before. When she came out of her stunned trance, it was too late. She had given them the opportunity to finish the bindings and shove her in a cage. At this she wondered who they were. What type of people had cages in the back of carts?  
>"Where are you taking me!" she yelled. Grasping the bars to steady her, watching as they all mounted up and began moving out.<br>"To my employer. Now if you don't be quiet. I will have to force you to be so." the guy who had held her shoulders answered, who she assumed might be the leader.

Sitting back in her cage, she prayed. If someone saves her from this, she'd promise to never go against her father's wishes again!

* * *

><p>They had been travelling for hours. The cage's bars were digging into her skin. Her whole body felt cramped, she really wanted to have a little walk. Or at least stand up. The only good news was that she didn't think she was getting sick. They had thrown a cloak in here with her. She used it, only to save her strength. For if she got a chance at an escape, she'd take it. Refusing to give them the satisfaction of her discomfort, she remained silent. But she didn't know how long she could last. She'd need to relieve herself at some point. She was not looking forward to that.<p>

The two men pulling the cart chatted constantly. She found their conversation repulsive. She was sure they were doing it on purpose, to get an outburst from her. The other man rode ahead, with the leader behind the cart. She could feel his eyes on her, rarely straying. It made her incredibly nervous.

Suddenly the cart jolted to a stop. Her body thrown against the bars. Turning to level a glare at the back of the drivers' heads. They couldn't see it, of course but it made her feel better. The horses were agitated she realized. She watched as they struggled to control them. Their gazes were searching the forest. Was someone out there? Had her father's men found her? Should she yell for help? They hadn't gagged her.  
>So she did. "Help me!" she screamed. Taken off guard, all of her captor's gazes swung her way. That may have been a mistake she realized. The leader began to rummage around in his saddle bag until he pulled out a dirty looking cloth. His cold eyes bore in to hers and fear stopped her from looking away. Well, he was going gag her now. He started towards her as chaos ensued. People rushed from the trees. They charged at her captors. The man in the front, was subdued immediately. The two men pulling the cart, had time to draw their weapons. But not enough time to counter, as swords were placed at their necks.<br>Their leader was having a better time, he parried a few attacks. Knocking a few men from their mounts. But with the rest of his men subdued. It wasn't too long before he joined them.

Looking at the new men around her, she searched for her Father's colors. They would be wearing green but these men wore a dark blue. Uchiha colors! She couldn't help a small gasp. Her fiances men had come to collect her. Was he here? Her eyes searched. She knew when she found him. He sat upon a huge black horse, looking directly at her. He was breathtakingly handsome. Noticing his eyes look her over, her gaze shot downwards. She was a mess. She dreaded to think what she must look like to him.

Hearing him make his way over to her. She couldn't help but look at him once more. He had dark eyes which matched the color of his spiky hair. Strong features, which were frowning at her. Was he angry at her? Her foolishness had caused this situation after all. She a nuisance to him already. She didn't know why but she was suddenly frightened. His anger scared her, unknowingly she began to shrink back. Watching as his face turned into one of confusion. Quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Veering his mount away from her. Was he going to leave her in this cage?! He called for someone. They nodded and appeared at the cage within seconds.

"Hello Princess!" A blonde man greeted happily "I'll have you outta there in a second!" he mostly yelled as he began to unlock the cage. "My lady" as he swung open the door, complete with a bow and an outstretched hand. "My name is Naruto" he supplied as he flashed a huge grin in her direction.

She felt a little of balance. At first she thought him sarcastic but Naruto seemed genuinely happy to meet her. She couldn't help but return a small smile. Not a huge smile after the day she was having. Surprised she could smile at all. But it was over now she thought. She was safe. That should make her giddy with happiness. Taking the offered hand, she left the cage behind.  
>"Please call me, Sakura. Thank you for the rescue" Whilst she enjoyed the feeling of standing. Feeling her muscles already begin to loosen.<br>A shadow fell across her. Knowing who was standing behind her, before she turned. Her senses still buzzing. He towered over her. His chin could rest upon her head whilst she melted into his arms. Wait, where had that thought come from? Straightening her spine, she mimicked one of the stances of her Mother. She was sure she didn't look like her Mother though. Her Mother was perfectly regal in every way. She would thank him, even though he made her uneasy. But he spoke first.  
>"Did they harm you?" he barked out.<br>"No, well, yes. He…" she began to look for the leader who slapped her, pointing in his direction. Turning away as he mouthed something at her. "He slapped me" ashamed at the way her voice got lower. Lifting her chin up, she refused show how rattled she truly was. "Thank you for saving me Prince Sasuke." Proud that her voice sounded strong, she smiled up at him. He almost looked torn, as if he was fighting his better judgement not to go over and punch her tied up attacker. Nodding, he turned from her, making his way back to his mount.

Letting out a breath, she hadn't known she been holding. She heard Naruto's chuckle from beside her. Forgetting he was there, she jumped a little. But didn't think he noticed. He was staring in the direction Sasuke had gone. "He's like that all the time" he turned to face her. Nodding in Sasuke's direction though. As if she hadn't known who he was talking about.  
>"He seems mad at me, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused"<br>"No worries! Who doesn't enjoying going to rescue a Princess! Honor, glory and riches!" He was trying to lift her spirits. She tried to laugh, but she couldn't find it in her. Her body was starting to feel heavy. She hadn't slept since they found her, she was sure she had only managed a couple of hours sleep since she had set off yesterday morning.  
>"He was just worried because you're special. He needs you." Naruto continued, but she couldn't really recall what he had just said. As she was plucked from the ground, Sasuke lifting her on to his horse. She was too tired to care, sleep was calling her. She finally felt safe. The last thing she felt was herself lean into his chest, enveloped by his calming scent. Before falling asleep completely.<p>

With the Princess asleep, Sasuke tightened his hold on her. He had to make sure she wouldn't slip from the horse.  
>"You look smitten! Just wait until I tell Hinata!" His childhood friend Naruto said, whilst moving his horse alongside with his.<br>"You're an idiot." Naruto was the only person who could get away with comments like that. He thought, whilst glancing at the Princess again. He hadn't planned on her riding with him. But he saw the look on her face, knew she was moments away from passing out and spurred his horse to get to her before she fell. He felt the rush of protectiveness rush over him. She had looked so vulnerable in that cage. His fury at the men involved rose. She was his.  
>"It's good we caught up to them, the quicker we get back the better. He gets weaker daily" Naruto added, looking around the area to check the men were ready to move out.<br>As if Sasuke needed reminding. But he had her now, she would help. Her Father had promised she was able to after all, but only if he agreed to the terms. The politics, marriage and favors that went with it, all for his brother.

* * *

><p>She was cold. Well, half cold half warm. More warmth, she tiredly mumbled as she tried to wiggle herself closer to it. A loud cough woke her. Who was coughing? Why was someone in her room? Opening her eyes, she was on a horse. Why was she on a horse? Panicking, she began to fall. But his arm shot out to stop her. Seeing his face she calmed. Remembering all that had happened. Feeling certain she heard him mutter annoying under his breath. But chose to ignore it.<br>"I apologize for fainting, Prince Sasuke." She never liked silence. Being this close to him felt right but awkward. She wondered if he'd prefer if she rode by herself, so she asked.  
>"Prince Sasuke?" She questioned, when she received no response. Her gaze questioning.<br>"Just Sasuke is fine and there are no spare horses. You will ride with me, not my men." He said with a sigh.  
>Wow, he made it seem as if saying that many words were a burden. "Of course" she responded politely, slowly beginning to think silence more preferable.<p>

Taking in her surroundings, she wondered how far from the village they were. Unsure for how long she had slept. She had no way of knowing how far they had traveled. She paused unsure on whether or not to ask. "Sasuke?"  
>"Hn?"<br>Which she took as a yes, to ask her questions. "How long until we arrive back?"  
>"Not long, within the hour. We set out slow, to track you. We're pushing the horses now, so we'll return before nightfall."<br>"I see..." She couldn't decide on what question to ask next. How did you find me? When did you arrive? Why didn't any of her Fathers men go with him? His focus remained on guiding the horse. Or so she thought.  
>"Sakura, ask."<br>"Why did my Father not send any men? Not that I don't think they could have done any better than you!"  
>He smirked at the last bit, but his face soon returned to stoic. "Your Father seemed to think you ran, telling me if I wanted you. I'd have to come and find you myself." He said neutrally, as if he didn't care that she had essentially ran from him.<br>"I didn't run!" she exclaimed angrily. Looking Sasuke in the eye to make him believe her. "I left to collect some herbs for the villagers." Showing him her satchel filled with them. "You don't think I ran away, do you?"  
>"It was a possibility, but I do not think so now."<br>Satisfied with his answer, she turned from him. "He really wasn't coming?"  
>Sasuke heard the hurt in her voice. Her eyes brimming with tears. "He would have, I'm sure he sent me, as a test." He said as he pulled her closer, tucking her safe within his arms. Though frowning at himself for his need to protect her.<br>She was silent the rest of the ride back. Until the manor came into view. She started to get antsy and was unable to sit still. He assumed she worried over her parent's reaction. "Relax" he commanded gruffly.  
>Stopping his horse, he dismounted first. Then turned to help her down. As her Father exited the manor with his steward. She was looking in her Fathers direction, as he plucked her from the horse. Setting her on the ground, she took a few timid steps towards him. He heard her utter her apology, but it was ignored.<br>"Your mother, is waiting for you inside." His gaze unapproving and when she didn't move fast enough. He barked "now!"  
>Moving past her father and up the stairs. He shouted after her once more. "Are you not going to thank the prince?"<br>Not surprised by his actions, she quickly curtsied. "Thank you Prince Sasuke" with that she hurried inside, ignoring the angry look Sasuke had.  
>Trying to forget about what her father must be saying. She went to her Mothers room, in record time. Throwing the door open to her Mother's room. She barely noticed the look of shock on her Mother's face. Before she threw herself into her Mother's arms. Bursting into tears. Slowly her Mother's arms came around her, hushing her cries. As she began babbling incoherently about the past events. Beginning to calm, she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She pulled back slightly, trying to gauge how disappointed her mother was. Seeing her face, it was confirmed. Disheartened, she pulled away with her eyes downcast.<p>

"Why did you do it?" Her mother's voice was questioning. Surely they knew why she wondered, it was in her nature to help others. She had been doing so since she was a child. It was normal. It was not like she had planned to get lost and caught. Her mother continued, "Did you think to escape the marriage?"  
>She was not expecting that. Her face shooting up to gaze at her. "I didn't run away!" Fuming she began to pace. "I can't believe you thought so too" Without giving her mother time to answer she continued. "I went to collect herbs, to help some of the villagers…" her voice trailing off.<p>

"Silly fool"  
>Her pacing stopped, as she felt the air drop. Her father stood in the doorway. Her father was a harsh man in every aspect. She had always sought his approval but never achieved it. Her mother was normally softer, but would not protect her against her Father. Wrapping her arms around herself, she bracing herself for what to come. But it wasn't her father who spoke.<br>"Dear, she didn't run. She sought to help the town people" her Mother supplied.  
>"I heard" was his gruff response. "It was an unnecessary risk, as proven. After years of unheeded warnings" The pause seemed to stretch. "Soon you will no longer be my burden. You will marry the Prince in the morning. And leave soon after. He is anxious to return home. We shall see you in the morning."<br>Stepping to the side, her father clearing the exit. Motioning her through. Gazing in her Mothers direction, longing to find comfort within her arms again. Her heart cracked, as her mother ignored her. Finding something on the gown more interesting. Stepping into the hall, she heard the door close with a resounding smack behind her.

Breaking out into a run, she raced towards the comforts of her room. Tears welled up, blurring her vision. Turning the corner sharply, colliding with someone. Apologizing but not really seeing them. Keeping her head down whilst she tried to move past them. But their hand shot out, gripping her wrist preventing her escape. Panic loomed as the memory of being trapped assaulted her.  
>"Relax"<br>And she did. Recognizing the commanding voice. He was telling her once more to calm herself. Wiping at her tears, trying unsuccessfully to hide them. As more just took their place. His handsome face, calm. "Can I help you with anything?" she hiccuped out. He frowned at her question. When he didn't answer she tried to move past him again. Faking a smile she told him "I'll see you in the morning then." Finally succeeding in getting to her room. She fell on to her bed, silently mourning her old life. Saying goodbye to her unloving family.  
>Rallying herself she sat up. She'd clean and then she'd pack. Because now she couldn't wait to be gone. Tomorrow was the start of a new chapter, with Sasuke. What did she have to lose!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to the sound of her maid bustling around her room. She sat up rubbing her eyes to adjust to the morning light.  
>"Morning Princess, your bath is ready for you in the chamber next door. I'll go see to your breakfast, would you prefer to eat up here?" Her maid asked, waiting by the door.<br>"Yes, thank you" Watching the maid leave. She climbed off her bed,

Entering her private bathroom she locked the door behind her. Peeling off her clothes, she got into her tub. The warm clean scented water was heavenly. Grabbing her cloth, she began to wash. She had bathed last night, but it felt heavenly after the aches of sleeping outside, in cages or on horses.  
>Pulling the towels from the rack she wrapped herself up. Resting her back upon the wall. Still reeling over how much had occurred in the last two days. But she didn't have time to mope, not that she wanted to. She was marrying Sasuke and she would be leaving her parents behind!<br>Heading back into her bedroom, she found the platter of food already waiting for her. Picking at the platter, wondering who was going to help her get ready. When a knock at the door answered her thoughts. "Come in" Watching her mother enter with two maids. "Mother?"

"Sakura, we're here to help you prepare for your wedding, these two will see to your hair and dress. We shall see you at noon, at the chapel." Turning her mother strode from the room. Immediately the maids got to work. She didn't fuss over there prodding. She sat or stood when told, her thoughts elsewhere.  
>"Does it please you Princess?"<br>Looking into the mirror, she couldn't help but feel pretty. Her pink hair was in soft curls that cascaded down her back, pulled back from her face by a beautiful hair piece. Which she realized, had the Uchiha symbol on it. The makeup covered the signs tiredness and the slight bruising that the slap caused. Her dress had laced sleeves but left her shoulders bare. With the dress clinging to her body nicely with a slight trail behind, which had a few cherry blossoms pinned on. Her mother had done well she realized. She be almost happy if it wasn't all completely false. This was meant to be the happiest day of her life. Her parents couldn't wait to be rid of her. Her future husband to be didn't seem to be ecstatic either. She sighed. That's something Ino would have said, a bit differently. Her very outspoken best friend, she had married the love of her life and left. He had been travelling when the two of them had met, it had been a bumpy start for the two of them. But Sakura saw that Ino had liked him a lot more than she had let on. When she told her, that he had asked her to come with him and to marry him. She knew she'd say yes. She was happy for her, if not just a little envious. Plus she missed her terribly.  
>"Princess?"<br>Looking up into the maids face. She had zoned out for a bit too long. "It's perfect, thank you." The maids beamed from the praise.  
>"We should make our way to the chapel now" the other maid added.<br>Taking a deep breath, she took her first step towards her new life.

Outside the chapel her father waited for her impatiently. As his face meet hers, a chill to ran down her spine. A sense of foreboding looming over her. He grabbed her by the arm. Leading her inside. "Don't think to make a fuss, you will be marrying him" his voice stern.  
>As if she was going to. She knew what her duty was. She would marry him. He didn't seem too terrible, yet, anyway. Distant maybe, but then that just gave her more time to do what she wished more freely.<br>Walking down the aisle, she wished that it could be different. Walking down to join her soul mate, her Father lovingly giving her away. Shaking her head, she dispelled those thoughts from her mind. Reaching Sasuke, she stood apart from him. Noticing he didn't even glance in her direction. For some reason this made her heart squeeze painfully. The priest began, everyone fell silent. She half listened, spoke when was necessary. Then Sasuke turned to face her, his arm coming around her waist. He tugged her into him. With his other hand he lifted her chin. Sealing their wedding vows, with a kiss. She was lost in the sensation, moving her arms up around his neck. Forgetting about everything. She had been awkwardly kissed once, but it was nothing like this. Then the contact was broken, as he released her. Moving away. Seemly unaffected by what had just occurred. Whereas she felt breathless. Sure her cheeks were pink. A little dazed, she didn't object when he started guiding them back down the aisle. Startling as he led them back towards the castle. Did he think to consummate the marriage now!? She didn't think she was ready for that. Sasuke must have sensed the panic rising in her. "Relax, I'm taking us to the feast in the hall. The one in honor of our union"  
>"You keep telling me to relax" she noted.<br>"Well stop giving me reason too" Effectively ending the conversation as he moved away to sit at the table.  
>"Sakura, you look beautiful!" Naruto said as soon as he approached. Sitting down opposite Sasuke.<br>"Thank you Naruto" she replied, whilst taking her seat beside Sasuke.  
>"Bet the Teme hasn't told you that yet, but I know he thinks so too" he winked, motioning in Sasuke's direction.<br>Blushing she glanced in his direction, to see him scowling at Naruto.  
>"I'll inform Lady Hinata that you now flirt with other men's wives" Sasuke said whilst ignoring the reaction from Naruto, accepting the wine offered by the serving staff.<br>Naruto looking like he wanted to start a fight, she tried to intercept him. "Who is Lady Hinata?" Smiling at Naruto to get him talking.  
>"My wife." He beamed happily. "She couldn't travel with us, due to her pregnancy" his voice getting a little glum at the beginning but happy again by the end. "I can't wait to get back!"<br>"When do we leave?" she asked, turning towards her new husband. Wanting him to speak with her a bit more. To get to know who she'd be leaving with would be a small comfort. But Naruto literally bouncing in his seat at this stage, answered quicker.  
>"After this meal!"<br>Surprised, she wondered what the Fire kingdom was like, she was both a little excited and anxious. Looking around, she realized this place didn't feel like a home. She doubted anyone would miss her, with Ino gone. Sasuke was staring at her, probably waiting for her to complain about the situation. Or burst into hysterics. A genuine smile lit her face. "I can't wait to see your ship, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Here she was on the deck of a ship. Heading towards Sasuke's home. He hadn't said much else to her at the feast. Naruto was happy to chat with her though. She knew Sasuke was listening to everything they said, even though he tried to seem like he wasn't interested. After a quick goodbye nod from her Father. A hug from her Mother. She was on her way to the docks. They'd been sailing for at least an hour now. Naruto had joked that she may not be able to stomach being on a ship. But she had a secret. She wasn't a normal healer. She could sense what was wrong with a person and fix it. She could also do this to herself. It requires a lot of concentration and sustenance. Which was why she couldn't heal the slap mark very fast, because she had no energy. Everyone moved about the ship with a purpose, a job that needed doing. So she was left alone. Which she didn't mind, focusing on settling her stomach. The sea was rough, the waves beat against the sides of the ship. But the wind was on their side, she overheard that they were making excellent time. Leaning her elbows on the side, she mindlessly watched the waves. Sasuke brushed against her, causing her to jump. Watching him smirk at her reaction, she returned her gaze to the ocean.<br>They stood in a comfortable silence, barely touching. Looking out over the sea together. Letting her hair fall across her face, she tried to peak at him. He was handsome, she didn't think she'd ever tire of looking at him. He leveled a glare at her, he knew what she was up to. Busted. "How long will it take to arrive?"  
>"A day, if the wind holds"<p>

Suddenly a strong wave hit the side. Water lapped over the side, luckily missing her. Though her feet slipped, reaching out to grab the side but missing. But never hit the deck, Sasuke had her wrists in his hands. Pulling her against him, he had an unreadable look on his face. Holding her breath, she wanted him to kiss her. Biting her lip, trying to resist the urge to kiss him herself. His hand moved to cup the back of her head. She felt her eyes close, complete trust in him. That she didn't understand why she had. But no kiss came, opening her eyes. His face once more in a scowl. Releasing her, he moved away from her, going below deck. But this time she knew he had called her annoying before he'd left. Hurt. She retreated to her chambers. He had given her, her own room. She wasn't where he was sleeping, but it was not in her bed. Closing the door behind her, she let her feelings consume her. He had been the one to arrange this marriage. He had gone to her father, supposedly petitioning for her hand. Her father had been quite proud of what he gotten from the exchange. She had supposed gold, but didn't really know what the two had been discussing except that the marriage was happening. If he had wanted her, why did he resist? She see herself falling for him fast.  
>Each look, was a puzzle. He was sparing with his words. Speaking more with his eyes. His cold demeanor could scare a lot of others away. Her healing instincts spoke to her she supposed. She wanted to know him. She was drawn to him. But for the life of her she didn't know why.<p>

He avoided her for the remainder of the trip. Which had her in an unforgiving mood. She was now sick of the sea. It was boring. She was exhausted. Trying to keep her stomach happy had taken a lot more out of her than she thought it would. Finally seeing land made her want to cry with happiness. This trip proved she was not a boat person. Practically skipping down the boardwalk. She had her first contact with her husband since the almost fall. He offered out his hand. Ignoring it in front of all the people gawking at the new married royal couple. Seemed foolish, so she took it as he helped her into the awaiting carriage. That would take them to his castle, she supposed. Unwilling to break the silence that he created, she was to prideful to ask.  
>Hours seemed to pass slowly and the not knowing anything was starting to grate. But she felt as if she was winning. When the carriage finally came to a stop outside of a huge manor. As a man exited, rushing towards the carriage. Noticing Sasuke was no longer inside but rushing to the man's side.<p>

Climbing down from the carriage, she watched them as they talked. Sasuke seemed agitated by something he was told. She felt frozen to the spot, as his angry demeanor turned towards her. Maybe it could be determination, not anger. Marching over to her, he grabbed her by the elbow. Beginning to pull her inside. Why was he acting like this? She couldn't help but wonder. She hadn't done anything to deserve this mistreatment. Wrenching her arm from his grasp. "What are you doing?! You don't have to drag me!"  
>"Fine, hurry."<p>

For a moment, she thought he might throw her over his shoulder. Hurrying after him, she followed him inside. Wanting to take in her surroundings, but dare not.  
>Having to take the stairs two at a time, to keep up with his long strides. They moved down the hallway, entering into a poorly lit room. She stood in the doorway, unable to enter the room. Worry held her in place. As the room flooded with light. Sasuke must have pulled back the drapes.<br>Looking around the room, she noticed someone lying in the bed.  
>Looking towards Sasuke, she wondered who the person was, why he'd brought her. His face looked tortured. Though it quickly changed to one of determination once he looked at her. Closing the gap between them. He spoke "Heal him."<p>

"You know?" Shocked, she had thought only her parents knew of her ability. When another thought struck her. This must be why, he had married her. Her father's demands, Sasuke had just wanted whoever lay there healed. Her thoughts assaulting her. As she tried to puzzle it all together, the glares and the fast wedding.  
>She wondered who it was, who they were to her husband… She hoped he was not saving his sweetheart… the thought was out of place, but it was there. She realized she would be jealous.<br>"Sakura, heal him" he repeated forcefully.

Oh, he said him, not her. Rushing to the bed, rolling her sleeves up. As she got to the bed, she noticed how similar the person looked to Sasuke. Laying her hand over his forehead, she tried to work out what was wrong. He was unconscious. His breathing labored too.  
>"Can you heal him?" Sasuke's voice sounded calm, but for some reason she could tell, how unsettled he was.<br>"Your brother?" He nodded, but repeated his question. "Yes, I think so but what happened?"  
>There was a pause before he answered. "We are not sure, he has just been getting weaker and weaker. Struggling to stay awake, move. He's the only family, I have left so I went to get help. My steward told me outside, he barely wakes long enough to eat and drink."<br>Thinking, she had never heard of anything quite like that before. Focusing on him fully, she tried to work out what was the issue. Finding nothing wrong with his body, but there was something unusual about his head. "I think… I can heal him but"  
>"Do it."<br>"But"  
>"Sakura, he. Itachi is the only family I have."<br>Annoyed that he wouldn't let her explain, she was thinking about putting him in his place. When his brother started wheezing. She held him till his breathing returned to normal. Sasuke stood on the opposite side of the bed. Her heart tore at his look of anguish. She wanted to hold him too. Her bruised pride was shelved, as she moved to heal his brother. Itachi wasn't to blame for his brother's treatment of her. She supposed Sasuke was just frantic with worry. Her resolve cemented, as she heard Sasuke's quiet, "please."

She wasn't sure how long she had been healing for. The serious cases always seemed to mess with time. She was beginning to weaken. Healing always sapped her strength. It wasn't usually as draining, but brains were complex. Itachi had a tumour. She thought that what it was anyway. She felt that it didn't belong there. It was definitely shrinking. It must have been creating pressure, keeping him unconscious. As he begun to stir, she felt herself begin to falter. She wasn't going to get it all. In one session, she didn't think she would have the strength too. But Sasuke hadn't allowed her to say so. Her legs were shaking now. Slowly her lids began to close. She couldn't even call out to Sasuke. As her world fell to black.


End file.
